Andromeda: Its Hour Come 'Round at Last
"Its Hour Come 'Round at Last" is the twenty-second episode of season one of the science fiction television series Andromeda and the twenty-second episode of the series overall. The episode was directed by Allan Eastman and written by Robert Hewitt Wolfe. It first aired in the United States on the Sci-Fi Channel on Monday, May 14th, 2001. It was first broadcast in Canada on Saturday, April 21st, 2001 on the Global Television Network. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the second verse in the poem The Second Coming by W.B. Yeats, which was written in 1919 and first printed in 1920. The full line is "And what rough beast, its hour come round at last, slouches towards Bethlehem to be born?" Lines from this poem have also been used in episode titles of another popular sci-fi fixture, Defiance, such as "Slouching Towards Bethlehem". Quotes * Seamus Harper: I don't suppose you have any ammo left? * Tyr Anasazi: I've got one round. * Seamus Harper: One round is good, one round is good. * Tyr Anasazi: Would you like to close your eyes? (Harper nods his head, breathing heavy, closing his eyes. Tyr points his gun at Harper's head) * Seamus Harper: Wai, wai, wai, wait! I was thinking, maybe they're not so tough, maybe maybe we can take them in hand to hand combat. (laughs) What do you think? Heh heh heh! * Tyr Anasazi: That's my boy! .... * Dylan Hunt: If things start to go wrong, I want you to leave me behind. Gather everyone together and get to the Maru as fast as you can. * Beka Valentine: You want me to abandon you here? * Dylan Hunt: These people are my responsibility. * Beka Valentine: Yeah, and you're mine. When I agreed to help you, you and Rommie became part of my crew every bit as much as I became part of yours. I don't leave crew members behind. Ever. * Dylan Hunt: Do you regret it... signing aboard with me? * Beka Valentine: And risking my life? Battling Nietzscheans and Restors and Magog and half the lunatics in the galaxy? All for a cause that's been dead for over three hundred years. I wouldn't have missed it for the world. .... * Dylan Hunt: It's a little-known law of thermodynamics, 'The Conservation of Optimism: There's only so much to go around.' * Beka Valentine: In that case, it's simple. Lower your expectations. * Dylan Hunt: You're right. I officially declare this glass 12% full. * Beka Valentine: That's the spirit. Opening quotation Home Video * "Its Hour Come 'Round at Last" has been made available on the following DVD collections: :* Andromeda: Slipstream Collection :* Andromeda: The Complete Boxset :* Andromeda: The Complete First Season :* Andromeda: Season 1 Collection :* Andromeda: Season 1, Collection 5 See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2001/Episodes